Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Original One
by Lighting Pikachu 1001
Summary: With a mysterious Chimchar that developed amnesia and claiming to be human, it had joined a Pikachu and Buizel to form a group at the powerful Leavanny Guild. There awaits a treacherous adventure for the 3 to encounter the Pokemon who is wrecking devastation to their world from its anger, Arceus.
1. The Start of a New Journey

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Journey**

 ** _"Legend tells of a mysterious being who has been said to have created the Pokemon out from being born from a egg, using its powers it created the entire universe, to galaxies, stars, planets, moons. A being so powerful it had full potential to bring in life- with our world being an example to this day"._**

 **X**

 _The sun arose from the horizon, bringing the sunshine that makes Pokemon in this world happy. A beautiful setting in this fine sunshine brought joy to the Pokemon in this so called town "Grazing Meadow Town", consisting of various Pokemon helping each other out as a united community, however, these peaceful relations are not always the same._

"Alright!" shouted a young Pikachu. "I finally found the town I've been looking for." He looked through his map, he had been searching the town for quite some time, ever since he left home and began a dream of becoming an explorer, searching for treasures and all that kind of stuff. He pursued the location of a powerful guild that consists of great explorers that take down bad guys and help other Pokemon out. He looked at the town at full view below the hill he was on top of, seeing many Pokemon running their shops and businesses to other Pokemon in need, the young Pikachu then spotted the guild of the headmaster Leavanny in another hill in the center top of town. "Yes! I finally found the guild for me to become a great explorer!" The young Pikachu gripped his hands together close to his face with excitement. "I can't wait to become a super duper great explorer, along with finding the mystery of this odd shaped crystal I have and unlocking the treasure it holds." The Pikachu then proceeded to move forward and went toward the town.

X

Pikachu proceeded to ran past the stores and Pokemon around town while heading towards the guild. "There it is, just a little more!"

CRASH!

Pikachu stumbled and fell on the ground. "Ow! That hurt!" He said. "Hey! Mind watching where you're going?" said a Bunnelby as it got up. "Yikes! Sorry about that! You see I'm in a rush." He said rubbing his head awkwardly hoping to get off the hook of troubling the Bunnelby. "Well you better, see ya around I guess." He then hopped away from the mouse Pokemon. "Aw man, well that went well, good thing he didn't minded it too much of running into him." Pikachu then gasped. "What am I doing?! I'm suppose to head to the guild right now!" He then fled the scene.

X

The young Pokemon scurried until he reached the top of the hill, upon reaching he examined his surroundings of the entrance of the guild. Small tents scattered on the sides of the entrance, firewood on the middle, and a small cave in the middle with a huge opening with stairs seen inside.

 _"All right, made it! Now to become what I want to be, and explorer!"_ The young Pikachu approached the cave entrance.

"Ok, so I just step inside and this is it." Pikachu gulped as he approached the entrance. _"I can't do this!"_ Pikachu stopped, "Why I'm being such a chicken right now? Is it because I'm alone? Someone else to come with me to form a team with?" Pikachu then turned around. _"Me being the only newcomer to this guild, should I wait until I find someone else who is interested as I am? Maybe that's why, I'm scared going in alone, I haven't made friends in this town yet. Aw man, I hate this feeling, I did travel myself to here so why now?"_ Pikachu thought, _"Maybe I should ask someone to join me, or should I go alone, through I don't that much confidence going in by myself, maybe I should think about elsewhere?"_

 _Pikachu walked away and down the hill thinking what he should do, while not expecting an event that would give him the answer._

X

Pikachu walked towards the small meadow near the hill that he later sat on a small pond nearby. _"Mom always use to tell me to not get scared traveling alone, because that's a chance for me to make new friends. So far while traveling here through the forest, I haven't encountered a Pokemon while running and finding my way towards the town until I reached the town itself. So far only interacted with that Bunnelby from the town's Pokemon and that's it."_

Pikachu stared at the water looking at the sad expression on himself until he later glanced to the forward for he thought was just a bush but was actually a Pokemon on the ground. "What the? Hey are you OK!?" he yelled across from the pond, the Pokemon showed no movement. "Aw jeez, gotta check on them." Pikachu headed towards the Pokemon, noticing it was a Chimchar on the ground. "Hey are you alright?" He asked.

Just then, the bushes behind him moved around. "Hello?" said a Buizel coming out. "Is someone around here? I need help finding the guild of..." He looked in front noticing a Pikachu standing beside a Chimchar on the ground, He glared at Pikachu in anger, "Alright wise guy, if you think it's actually right to beat a Pokemon to the ground then you're in for a brutal payback by me!" Buizel cracked his knuckles. "Wait! I can explain!" cried the terrified Pikachu, Buizel then pinned Pikachu to a nearby tree. "That's no excuse for a lawbreaker like you!" Buizel was ready for a brutal smash down on the Pikachu with Pikachu covering his eyes until they both heard a groan from Chimchar.

"Ugh, what happened." he said as he stood up, Pikachu then slipped from the angered Buizel and ran towards him. " You're OK!" He said. Chimchar turned around in shock seeing a Pikachu with a Buizel behind him. "What?!" yelled Chimchar. "What what?" said Buizel in confusion to the Chimchar. "You guys are talking Pokemon!" he cried. Pikachu rubbed his head, "Yeah we are, did you hit your head or something Chimchar?" Buizel crossed his hands in concern. "CHIMCHAR!? But I'm a human!" he said. Buizel and Pikachu looked at each other in confusion, "Human?" They said. "Yeah! I'm a human." he said. "But you look like a Chimchar to us, have you looked at yourself in the water?" Buizel said as he pointed to the pond near him.

Chimchar looked at the body of water with the body of a Chimchar looking straight at him. "I'M A POKEMON!?" He yelled. "Well you are one." said Pikachu. "How did I become a Pokemon!?" He said. "Do you remember anything at all before that? Also did this guy beat you up?" Buizel said. "What!?" exclaimed Pikachu. "No, I don't remember him beat me up but all I remember that I was a human before I transformed into a Pokemon." he said.

Standing in silence, the 3 were unsure what to say until Buizel spoke, "So...did you have a name when you were a human?" he asked. "My name? Oh right I remember now, my name is Jay." said Jay. "Well nice introduction there Jay, I have a name too! My name is Luke the Pikachu!" he said as he smiled. Jay smiled back,"Well nice to meet ya Luke!" They both shook hands and turned to a crossed armed Buizel leaning on a tree bark. "What?" he said. "What's your name?" Jay asked. Buizel then turned the other way. Luke and Jay looked puzzled at him. "Is something wrong? We didn't do..." Buizel then spoke, "The name's Zack." he then turned to them. "Sorry for that, I don't like to say anything personal about myself to Pokemon I just met."

"It's cool, nothing to worry about." Luke said. Zack then looked at the two. "Say are any of you guys into joining the Leavanny guild?" he asked. "Well I am." said Luke, Jay looked at him in confusion. "What's that?" he asked. Zack looked a Luke and Jay with a smirk on his face, with Jay looking confused. "Heh, you guys are alright, sorry for mistaking you for an outlaw Luke, I just came to this place to register as an explorer, to become just like my parents did many years ago, through they are gone..." Zack looked through the vast lighten sky as he gazed through the clouds with a sad expression on his face. "Zack, we feel sorry for you." Luke said as Jay nodded sadly. Zack then turned to them. "Well thanks," he smiled, "Well I need a team to join me, you guys in?" Luke looked at Zack with a smile on his face.

"Really!?" The young Pikachu said in a hyped voice, Jay looked concerned and unsure what to say or do now.

"Sure, I think I trust you guys to be my friends for the formation of this new group for Leavanny's guild, I was originally gonna go by myself but with us 3 as a group why not?" Zack said, Luke was highly agreeing to this but for Jay, has no clue for what Zack is talking about.

Zack looked at Jay, "Jay you in?" He said. Jay looked at him unsure what to do now, thinking should he join them or not.

"Well, we are helping you figure out what to do next, you won't know what to do now that you're a Pokemon right?" said Luke.

 _I began to think through this situation,"It's true, I don't know where or what to do now, well maybe joining them won't be bad, it might lead to clues why I turned into a Chimchar in the first place." I turned to them with smiles on their faces, "Alright I made up my mind, this mind reading session is over."_

"Well you're right about that Luke, I won't know what to do next so sure I'll join you guys on the group." Jay put his hand in the center in between of the 3 Pokemon, Luke and Zack followed the lead with their new friend.

"Alright team, let's head to guild!" said Zack.

"Yeah!" said by all 3 as they prepared to head towards the guild.

 **To be Continued...**


	2. The New Guild Recruits!

**Chapter 2: The New Guild Recruits!**

With the glimmering sun above, 3 friends, Zack the Buizel, Luke the Pikachu and Jay the Chimchar approached the entrance of Leavanny's Guild. The entrance to guild was a small yet huge hollow cave in front of the tents and firewood in the middle, with symbols painted around the surface of it that consisted of various Pokemon and natural items such as sticks and berries, inside there where wooden stairs that lead downward.

"Alright, were here." Zack looked in front with distant eyes, "What a dimmed looking cave, wonder where the guild's members are at?"

Luke stood beside him, shaking a bit, looking less nervous than he was when he was about to enter alone, Jay looked and admired the view of the entrance, surrounded with a nice decorated area.

"Wow, this place looks so cool!" Jay said. "Yeah, it isn't that bad for a powerful guild right?" replied Luke as he smiled at him.

"Alright, let's end this chit-chat and go." Zack said as he walked forward towards the hallowed cave, Jay and Luke followed.

Inside, the 3 walked forward looking around, seeing a single torch on the right side to light up the cave until they stopped in front of the wooden stairs leading downward underground.

"Man, this place is starting to give me the creeps." Zack thought.

Before they continued, the floor ground with all 3 of them trying to balance themselves from the ground.

"What's going on?!" Jay said as feel on the ground.

The ground stopped shaking and a Mismagius appeared in front of them, Jay stood up looking at her.

"Well, well, intruders? At our guild!?" said Mismagius as she hovered and turned to the stairs.

"Ariados!" she yelled," We have intruders at the entrance! Wrap them and take them to the guild master!"

"Wait, were not intruders!" Luke cried, Mismagius glared at him.

"Intruders or not you all are coming with me!" she said.

A female Ariados crawled on the wall and used string shot on all 3 of them, wrapping them like a pod.

"Tee-hee, all 3 of them look cute, especially that handsome Buizel." Ariados giggled.

"Don't get too attached spider fang." Zack antagonized.

"Hey now, don't be that hard to get." she replied.

Mismagius hovered down the stairs with Ariados following behind carrying Zack, Luke and Jay on her back. It wasn't long till they officially reached one of the floors, several guild members were on duty only to have stopped and look at them. The 3 spotted a Piplup, Frogadier, Litten, Eevee, Treecko, Combusken, Scraggy, Weedle, Bulbasaur, Sandile, Riolu, Lampent, Magnemite, Snivy, Totodile, Buneary, Pachirisu and Inkay staring at them.

"What!? You guys caught intruders!?" Piplup said.

"Don't worry about it, were taking these 3 to the guild master and see what will he do to them." Mismagius told them as she and Ariados continued heading down, there reaching another floor and they approached a door with a large leaf symbol on top and opened it.

"Guild master Leavanny..." Mismagius spoke, Leavanny turned to her and Ariados from his chair with a Tranquill at its post," We have found these 3 snooping at the entrance at the guild, we brought them here to you."

Leavanny and Tranquill looked at the 3 Pokemon they have never seen before, Ariados unwrapped Jay, Zack, and Luke from her string shot.

"Hmm..." Leavanny thought, "Girls, please leave them here with me and Tranquill, you may leave now." he said with a smile.

"Understood." They both said as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

Mismagius and Ariados then encountered their fellow members outside, all of them trying to take a peak on what's happening with the 3 Pokemon and their guild master and Tranquill.

"Can we go in? I wanna see what's happening." said Totodile as the others nodded to his statement.

"No." replied Mismagius, the others then grunted, "...but you can eavesdrop through the door." she smirked.

X

Luke, Jay and Zack stood in the room with Leavanny and Tranquill, Zack was merely watching them on what are they gonna say, Luke is sweating a bit and Jay stood in confusion on is gonna happen next, that was until Tranquill broke the silence and spoke,

"So, why are you 3 caught in at our guild's entrance?" he said, Tranquill then flew and landed near the 3.

"Well? Speak up." declared Tranquill.

"Me and my friends here want to form an exploration team at this guild." Zack responded with Jay and Luke nodding.

"What!?", Tranquill a bit surprised, "We have too many members already so I'm afraid that..."

"Hold it.", everyone turned to Leavanny, "Who said we have too many? We still have a room left Tranquill."

"But guild master, you said you were gonna turn it into another storage supply!" exclaimed Tranquill.

"No worries, we still have enough room for the food supply at your nest room." he said, Tranquill was not amused.

"So yes, we will allow you to be our newest exploration team, I need to register a team name for you 3, any ideas in mind?" he asked.

Zack, Luke and Jay huddled together, "So do you two have a name?" Zack asked. "No, I don't have any ideas for what our team name could be." Luke replied.

The 3 continued thinking of possible team names that suits all of them.

"I got it!" declared Jay, "We should call our team name Team Elements!"

Zack and Luke thought of Jay's choice of their team name, Zack at first had recently thought of a name but thought Jay's option was better than what he thought of, Luke agreed with the choice of their team name.

"You know what, I like it." proclaimed Zack. " I totally agree with him." agreed Luke.

"Alright then, It's settled, you 3 will now be Team Elements! Congratulations!" Leavanny said as he stood up and shook their hands.

"Awesome!" Luke cheered.

"Now for your Team's Explorer Kit." Leavanny said as he grab the Pokemon Explorer Team Kit.

"We grant from the kit a Treasure to carry items your team finds in mystery dungeons and these 3 defense scarfs." he said as handed the kit to them gracefully smiling.

"Why just defense scarfs?" Zack asked, looking puzzled at the 3 scarfs.

"Sorry, that's we have from storage, but they are helpful for you 3 to take less damage from attacks." Leavanny stated. "Tranquill, please show them their room please."

Tranquill sighed, for the course of action of putting food in his room due the surplus of food the guild has for now but he couldn't go into complaining about it and decided to lead the new team to their room in the guild.

"Alright you 3..." said a unhappy Tranquill, "Follow me so that I can show you your room."

The 3 nodded and followed Tranquill throughout the door which the other guild members were, bypassing all of them and they navigated their way to their room until they reached it, Luke, Zack and Jay looked around and found 3 nest like beds on the floor.

"Sweet, our own room." Zack expressed.

Zack rested himself on his bed in relax manner, not knowing he was being viewed by an annoyed Tranquill.

"Yes, this is your room, now I want you 3 to rest up for tomorrow's activities, things would be really busy from that day forward so rest up." instructed Tranquill and later left Team Elements' room.

Jay viewed the window, with the moon coming up and was thinking about the guild and his new teammates. "Wonder what will happen for this choice I took." he thought in a sad tone. "Is this really what should be happening?" he turned to the moon which was sparkling down the town and the guild itself.

"Hey Jay, do you think this is exciting? Us officially members?" Luke asked.

The Chimchar turned to him in a unsure manner, feeling unsure if this should be happening.

"I'm not sure, It's just that I wonder being here will get me to solve why I turned into a Chimchar in the first place." he expressed sadly.

Jay glanced back at the moon with Luke and Zack looking at their new friend in concern, so they resorted into trying to cheer him up.

"Look Jay, even through you may not know what happened to you before you were a Chimchar but you got us to help you to find out the mystery of that mystery so your not alone, we will solve this together." Luke said as Zack smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, your right, I shouldn't just be sad about that when I got you guys." Jay cheered to a smiling Pikachu and Buizel. "Together we will find out one day."

Zack yawned, "Anyway, shouldn't we get to sleep? I'm starting to get drowsy here." he then fell back and positioned himself to resting position.

"Alright, let's do great tomorrow guys." yawned Luke.

"OK, good night." Jay said as he fell on his bed and closed his eyes.

With that the 3 fell asleep peacefully and waited until morning to wake up and start on their first day at Leavanny's guild.

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
